


To Lose A Father Like Him

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fresh Start, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Powers, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the only person she ever trusted, the only constant in her life.<br/>She was his everything, the only light in his life.<br/>Now he is gone, leaving her to tread her path alone, one leading to the Dark Side, the other to the Light.<br/>When a second chance is given to her, what will she choose?</p><p> </p><p>This will mostly be canon, with obviously different things happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Father! NO!" I scream and run to the falling form of the only parent I have ever known. My knees hit the ground at the edge of the reactor shaft, reaching out. His body, now split in two, falls farther and farther down. I turn to the man who struck Father down, tears streaming down my face. "You killed him! You killed my father!" standing, I take out my light saber, the dark orange glow giving a sinister light to my face.

The man powers down his weapon and raises a had, his face surprised. "Calm down, Young One, your heart and mind are nearly filled with Darkness. If you calm down and clear your mind-"

"What? What will happen? I'll stay in the Light? If being Light means murdering men like my father I will go as far into the Dark Side as I can." I strike out at him, striking his upper thighs. He retaliates, his blade grazing my neck and chest, searing my flesh. I fall, the burning pain eclipsing over all other thoughts in my mind.

He walks over to me, putting way his blade. "Forgive me, Youngling, but that man was not your friend. He was trying to corrupt you, to turn your pure soul to the Dark. Do not turn your back on the Force." He runs off, leaving me sobbing on the ground.

I donot know how long I layed there, eventually Master Palpatine comes from me, lifting my body up into his arms. "You have lost your father, My Child, you have felt the corruption of the Jedi. Darth Maul, my faithful student, failed to finish your training before he was defeated. In accordance with the Rule of Two,  I will take you under my wing and finish your training for him."The old man carries me through the halls, up into his ship. "Today, your father gave you a gift, through dying he has rid your heart of love and left room for hatred." He lays me onto a cot, placing a hand on my forehead, "From this day you will be known as Darth Hexa."

I watch Darth Sidious walk away as a med-bot comes up and start working on me. It injects me with a fluid, making me fall asleep. Visions of my life playing across my eyelids.

~~~~

_"You, little girl, who are you?"_

_The young child looks up at the men dressed in dark robs, his face shrouded in shadow. She curls up tighter than before, mumbling._

_"Speak up, Child, I have little time." Something about his voice, the power behind it maybe, compelled her to look up at him._

_His dark figure stood starkly against the brightness of the city, "Shay, my name is Shay."_

_~~~~_

_"On your feet, if this were a real battle I would have cut you in two by now." Darth Maul stares down at the girl with beige hair and pale skin. At the age of elven, she is far more advanced than her week Jedi counterparts. But she is still not yet strong enough to be of use to the Dark Side._

_Master Sidious was very clear, if Shay became a hindrance on him, or prevented their cause from moving forward, she must die. By Maul's hand if his master feels he has become too atatched. This left Maul no choice, to protect her, he must make her cold, make her give up all ties to her previous  life and give in to the Dark."_

_It was the only way._

_He never meant to care for the girl, he was merely walking down the street and sensed her, felt her through the Force. Maul followed that feeling to a young girl, tucked under scrap metal in an alley, emaciated and filthy. He brought her back to his master, whom was please with his student's find. Palpatine had thus tasked Maul with her care and training. Unfortunately, spending so much time with her young innocence has left a mark on his heart. He cared for her, allowing her to call him father, and he allowed himself to call her daughter.  
_

_Darth Maul Opress, Sith Lord and servant to the Emperor, allowed himself to love._

_~~~~_

 Pain shoots through my chest as soon as I awaken. I shout for the droid, my hands clutching and grasping at the bandages on my torso. The bot rolls in, closely followed by Darth Sidious. My eyes never leave him as the droid scans me.

"At last you awaken! We are nearly across the galaxy, My Child." He strolls to the chair next to my bunk and sits down. "I trust that you are now well rested?"

The med droid injects my arm with a liquid as I nod to him. Within a few moments the pain is all but gone, only to come back in one hundred fold, rushing through my veins like fire, engulfing my body in agony. I scream out, the droid backs up in surprise, making questioning noises.

Sidious laughs, folding his hands together and leaning back. "What you are feeling is your mitochlorians being forced to multiply. I had you injected with an experimental syrum I am working on, and I have chosen you to try it out on first. Think of it as years and years of training to strengthen your control over the Force condensed into just a few hours. Well, actually it might a few days for you, I can sense that you are not as strong as my foolish former apprentice hoped." He rises, watching me convulse on the cot. "Please do not die, I would hate to have to replace you."

I scream in agony as he walks away.

 

 

I lay there for days, but it feels like weeks, months, years even. Every moment is pain, pure torture. My only reprieve comes when I finally pass out, only to be awoken from a shot of adrenaline. Sidious is always at the back of my mind, whispering that I will be strong, that this is what Darth Maul wanted, that he will show me how to take revenge on the Jedi who took away the only being I have and ever will, trust.

 

 

On the final day, I feel nothing.

My chest goes cold, my limbs numb, as if they were no longer apart of me. Sitting up, I rip out the IV drip from my arm and follow the voice in the back of my mind down the hall. I catch my reflection in the windows as I pass by, seeing haunting dull red eyes swallowed by dark circles. Pale skin marred by blue veins stretched thin over sharp bones. Dull blonde hair falls to my waist, limp and lifeless.

I find myself in the droid-manned bridge, walking to kneel before the only other living thing on this craft. He holds out a double-ended lightsaber to me, "Go forth and finish the job your predecessor left undone. Show them the power of the Dark Side."

I ignite the blades, casting a deep red glow over the two of us, "Yes, Master."

 

 

For ten years, Darth Hexa reigned terror in the galaxy under the orders of Emperor Palpatine. The innocent twelve year old girl morphed and mutated into a woman, thin and sickly but with eyes as red as the blood on her hands. The Jedi Council issued an order for her arrest, tasking Jedi across the worlds with her capture.

At the end of those ten years, Hexa finally felt the evil weighing on her soul. She left Sidious and turned herself over to the Jedi, who encased her in carbonite for her crimes. There she stayed on display in their halls as a reminder to those who thought to go against the Jedi for another ten years, after the fall of the Jedi she came to the ownership of the Huts from Tatooin, her eerily calm yet gaunt face decorating their chambers for over twenty years. When another carbonite decoration joined her on the wall, a young Jedi and a rebel princess will come to free their smuggler friend, and in the process, free one of the most dangerous women

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke! Wait!" Leia pauses in front of a girl who was frozen next to Han, "What about her?"

Luke looks back, Han draped over his shoulders, "We don't have time."

Leia scowls at him, moving to release the woman, "Like hell we don't." Within moments the girl was released, falling into Leia's arms, "Okay, lets go."

 

~~~~

 

I wake up in a cot, the lights blinding my eyes. "Oh my! R2, go alert Master Luke, tell him she is awake!" A panicked, semi-robotic voice calls out and a few beeps respond.

Sitting up, I look around at my surroundings, finding dingy walls and a slightly beat up gold android.

"Hello! I am C3-P0, Human Cyborg Relations. My master and his companions rescued you from your imprisonment!"

As soon as my mind cleared and I remembered, I start to panic. "No. No no no no. I-I cant be here. Put me back, put me back now."Foot steps pound on the metal floor, the sharp pitch of a light saber cuts through the air. A large, bright Force presence quickly approaching. Jedi.I drop from the bunk onto my knees, throwing my hands over my ears and and shooting up every mind barrier I can. The footsteps grow louder and louder until they stop in front of me. I look up, finding a young man with tan skin and sandy blond hair. My eyes dart to the green blade then back at him after a few moments of silence. "Take me to the Jedi Council."

He shakes his head then discharges the blade, his face sullen. "The Jedi fell a long time ago, I'm the only one left."

"Then it is up to you to put me back! It is not safe for me to be awake, h-he will come for me, come for us all." The Jedi takes a step towards me and I shrink back, tucking my bony knees even further into my chest. "Dont come near me! It isnt safe!" 

He sighs and shifts his sandy hair from his eyes with his gloved hand, "Do you have any idea how long you were imprisoned? Maybe whoever you are talking about isnt around anymore."

I take a moment to think, looking down at my hands, "I was put under during the reign of the Jedi, Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda issued the orders. Approximately ten years after the death of Sith Lord Darth Maul Opress." I peek up from my bowed head to watch as the man twists his face in confusion before shaking it all together.

"We can look through the history records when we return to our base." He looks over his shoulder at the doorway behind him then back to me, "My name is Luke Skywalker, what can I call you?"

 

m

b~~~~

 

"Thirty-two years. I was frozen for thirty-two years." Setting down the data pad, I look around at the empty room around me. "I should be over fifty by now." I get up and look in the small mirror, my face still hallow, eyes sunken and dull, but still decidedly in my early twenties. Moving my tunic, I look down at my severely underfed body, ribs and hip bones defined by bright blue veins standing stark against translucent skin. I let go of the rough fabric and let it fall, the hem coming to my knees.Turning around, my eyes fall to the mix-matched clothes neatly folded on the thin mattress. "Father died over forty years ago." I look up to to the ceiling, as if somehow I could see his dark face looking down at me, "He must be so ashamed at what I have become." There is a knock at the door and I open it, finding Luke on the other side.

"Can I speak with you?" He appears apprehensive, but I nod anyway. He walks in and surveys the bare room I was provided, then his pale gaze falls on me. "I researched you, nothing of a Shay-La Renee even being born." His body turns fully to me, "Who are you? Don't lie this time."

Running a hand through my hair, I avoid eye contact with the imposing Jedi, "If I tell you, will you kill me?"

Luke sighs, shifting his feet, "I promise that unless you give me permission to, nothing you say will leave this room."

I shake my head, crossing my thin arms over my chest, "Thats not what I asked. If I tell you, will you kill me?" With my head still bowed, my eyes flick up to meet his.

"No, I won't kill you."

Sighing with relief, I pick up the discarded data pad and hand it to Luke, "This is a record made by the Jedi Council, search under the name Opress." 

Luke looks back and forth between me and my outstretched hand, "What will a record from thirty years ago tell me?" He takes it from my hand.

"Everything about me."

 


End file.
